El Duelo
by sophie strife
Summary: Es el baile de la luna Roja y todo sale mal...o eso pensábamos.
1. Negación e Ira

Y ahí estaba ¿en el baile de la luna roja, Star en su fabuloso vestido y sí sin olvidar su cintillo con cuernos y ¿adivinen qué? Está bailando con otro tipo, claramente yo un demonio calmado, tranquilo en una terapia de ira con Brian y sus felpudos conejos, son adorables. Pero ira ¿yo? El demonio más fuerte del universo sabiendo que esa chica no vivirá dentro de 667 años más…Quiero matar a ese tipo SEA QUIEN SEA.

Esperen, hace cinco segundos estaba a punto de matar al tipo con sombrero de charro ¿¡Donde está Star!? Miré alrededor y solo encontré a demonios menores haciendo que el hielo que me rodeaba desapareciera- ¿Qué sucedió?- miré mi traje y tenía una chapita " _0 dias sin enojarse_ "

-Tom, te descontrolaste- era Brian que me entregaba un felpudo conejo para acariciar- la chica, quiero decir Star se fue enojada contigo.

-Lo volví a hacer denuevo- decía inundándome en mis pensamientos, no era la primera, ni la segunda, sino que una de muchas por lo cual la perdí, soy un estúpido demonio.

-Hey, saca esa negatividad de ti hay que hablar denuevo con ella quizás su amigo sepa cómo ayudarte- sacó una libreta con anotaciones- se llama Marco Díaz.

-De seguro también quiere estar con ella- le decía triste mientras me sentaba en un sillón.

-¿y si no es así? Lo único que perderías es tiempo- se sentó al lado del demonio- creo que valdría la pena intentarlo una vez más, sin mentiras- me decía Brian mientras ponía en mi regazo a puf, sí ahora se llama puf el conejo rosa felpudo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, en verdad lo necesito, lo siento por lanzarte lejos cuando estaba enojado, en verdad te lo agradezco- le decía mientras acariciaba a puf.

-Tranquilo soy tu entrenador de vida al fin y al cabo- me decía sonriendo- sé que estas cosas sucederían.

La cosa es que al final del túnel, vi la luz, comencé a intentar hablar con Marco a ver si sabía algo sobre Star o si podía ayudarme con ello. Lo único que logré fue quedarme viendo mientras ellos luchaban contra Ludo, ha y conocí a un tipo le dicen Sapo Toro y siempre está sentado en un árbol viendo que hace Star, a veces lo acompaño, es buen tipo. Star sigue pareciéndome genial pero…¿Por qué ese chico Marco sigue protegiéndola? Si al final el único que termina herido es él, a Star jamás le hacen algo, bueno él tampoco le hace algo a ella…voy a hablar con él quizás no sea mala idea…aunque no estoy muy seguro de que saldrá de esto…

-¡Hey chico!- le grité a Marco estaba haciendo ejercicio en la playa con un traje de karate o por lo menos eso parecía, dio un gran salto cuando me vio.

-¡Sí quieres molestar denuevo a Star ella no está!- me dijo enojado moviendo sus manos haciendo poses raras.

-Hey, tranquilo viejo…solo quería hablar contigo- le dije un poco incomodo sentándome en la arena mirando el mar- no quiero hacerle daño a Star- parecía que aún no me creía nada

-¿Engañándola y haciéndola sentir mal?-me preguntó a la defensiva y enojado a la vez… bueno en parte tenía razón, Star debió haberse sentido muy mal…le había dicho que ya lo controlaba…

-Yo… en verdad…lo siento…no quería hacerle daño, solo…quiero salir con ella, tu también debes querer estar con alguien…harías todo por poder hablar con ella… solo poder estar un momento a su lado.

-La verdad…es que solo pensaba que eras el ex malo-me dijo marco sincerándose- lo siento por todo, lo de la mano también- me sonrió.

-ajajaja no importa, se pega sola.

-Solo quiero proteger a mi amiga, es como mi hermana menor y en parte es divertido- se sentó a mi lado- dime al parecer necesitas saber algo ¿ o estoy mal?

-No, solo quiero intentarlo una vez más sino me retiro y la dejaré en paz, no me meto más con ella.

-Tranquilo…yo entiendo lo que te pasa-se recostó en la arena, era como si de a poco su felicidad y vitalidad se fuesen apagando- yo… hay una chica… se llama Jackie Lynn Thomas… ella es como la brisa de verano… como si una bofetada de libertad te lanzara al mar, algo así…- su voz se oscurecía en cada silaba, en cada palabra que salía de sus labios, mientras atardecía en la playa- pero… yo no tengo esa libertad…

-Oye no digas eso…por lo menos tienes a Star ella es una bestia- Marco me miró enojado- en el buen sentido, ruda, hace sus propias reglas, nunca sabes con que saldrá simplemente hace las cosas…por lo menos puedes escucharla a ella.

-La verdad es que muchas veces no logro soportar eso de Star…es demasiado errática, no sé en qué piensa-me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Sí, es complicada- dije perdiéndome un segundo en la inmensidad de ese oscuro mar, Star, mi relación con ella, el inframundo… como es que quería hacer las cosas ahora- …oye marco

-¿m? dime-me levantó una ceja

-Ayúdame a acercarme a Star y yo te ayudo con tus problemas con Jackie… creo que- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, son extraños… como si mucho tiempo hubiese estado esperando, algo…no se cómo explicarlo.- creo que podemos ayudarnos… como amigos- no puedo ser más sincero que esto, en serio Marco si me rechazas ahora TE MATO.

-Júrame que no le harás daño a Star- él se sentó y me lo dijo con sus ojos llenos de fuerza, casi sentía la ira que estaba guardando por haber hecho sentir mal a Star.

-Te juro que no le haré daño a Star- le dije sonriéndole, en verdad es extraño, hace mucho que no sonreía, es… verdaderamente agradable tener a alguien apoyándote en tu misma situación. Marco me extendió la mano.

-Vamos, la mano, ¿no lo hacen en el inframundo?

-La verdad es que en el inframundo si quiero algo lo hacen por miedo…y todos se acercan por mi poder- sentí como mi rostro se oscureció, pero su mano me trajo de vuelta ¡Wow!, en serio esto es extraño, la única persona que tocó mi mano fue Star… era lo suficientemente despistada como para tocar a un gran demonio…por eso me gusta, no me tiene miedo- Gracias…

-Amigos, seremos amigos, te ayudaré en lo que pueda y tu a mí. Nada de órdenes.

-Está bien, amigo.


	2. Negociación y Depresión

Así empezó nuestra amistad, iba a su casa mientras Star viajaba entre dimensiones, me enseñaba en su pieza cosas de ella y como intentar entenderla, mientras yo le ayudaba con su problema para comunicarse con Jackie… de hecho íbamos bastante lento con el tema de Jackie, le decía a Marco que no se deprimiera pero era difícil, si la chica lo único que hacía era asentirle la cabeza en las mañanas y Marco aún con suerte le hablaba. En cambio yo con Star íbamos un poco más rápido, bueno… tampoco iba muy rápido tampoco, solo aprendía como controlar mi ira, Marco era muy bueno en ello era como hablar con Brian pero sin puf, con más risas, tonterías y en verdad estaba feliz… realmente feliz por primera vez, obviamente sin Star… aunque con Star estaba más preocupado de no enojarme, controlarme y hacer lo que ella quería… esto…me gusta.

Paso alrededor de un año y ambos estábamos listos yo hablaría con star sobre lo que sentía y lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros y Marco hablaría con Jackie. Toqué la puerta de Star, abrió y me la cerró en la cara tras verme.

-Oye! En verdad necesito hablar contigo! –golpee su puerta denuevo cabizbajo a punto de irme y que dejara todo, un poco de sinceridad salió de mi boca y mis ojos- es la última vez… si no quieres… jamás volveré a buscarte- dije poniendo mi frente en la puerta, Star abrió y me hizo pasar a su habitación, se sentó en su cama enojada con las piernas cruzadas yo me senté en una banca que tenia por ahí.

-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo

-Eso ya lo sé Tom- me dijo molesta- que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que yo piense estar contigo denuevo- claro y preciso

-Bueno… hablé con Marco y…-dije rascándome la cabeza, sabía que era mala idea decirle eso.

-¡Marco!- me gritó y se levanto furiosa de la cama- ¿te juntaste con mi mejor amigo para poder chantajearme?

-No, no es eso- mierda… porfavor Star para, detente, ¿Por qué no me puedes escuchar como marco? Solo necesito que me escuches atentamente un minuto, porfavor

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Largo!- me gritaba mientras me empujaba aún sobre el banco, ya no lo soporté más.

-Star Butterfly ¡Escúchame!Marco me ayudó para poder hablar contigo ¡¿Pero de que vale!?- toda la habitación de Star ardía y entre la ira, lagrimas comenzaron a salir- Tú ya no quieres estar conmigo, fui un estúpido al intentar buscar un poco de cariño dentro del corazón de una persona que solo puede preocuparse de ti misma- Star me miraba con miedo mientras lloraba, me levanté, apague las llamas- busca a otro estúpido que quiera dar la vida por ti, yo no pude…- me fui, volví unos días a mi mundo para tranquilizarme un poco… pero a pesar de todo me quedé pensando en que le pasó a Marco y Jackie…espero que mal…!Staph! me dije sentándome rápido en la cama, yo Tom ¡Que rayos acabo de pensar! Iré a hablar con marco, solo debe ser que esté preocupado.

Fui a su casa, de hecho entré a su pieza solamente, no quería ver denuevo a Star, la habitación de Marco estaba oscura, no había nada, solo un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo, con unos garabatos dibujados en ellos pero… algunos se podían leer "porque no", "jackie". Debajo de su cama encontré una carta dirigida a sus padres.

"Papá, mamá lo intenté todo. ¿Es gracioso no? Estar enamorado de una mujer desde primaria sin solo poder dirigirle la palabra, debí haber sabido que jamás podría haber estado con ella…yo solo soy el chico seguridad, ¿Quién podría querer estar con alguien así? Soy alguien realmente idiota…solo pensé que… podría haber estado con la chica que me gustaba…pero solo eso no fue suficiente…perdí a Star y con ella se fue Tom, que más me queda aquí… ya no quiero estar más aquí… cuídense mucho, los quiere Marco Díaz, su hijo"

En la carta habían unas cuantas manchas de lagrimas, Marco me necesitaba…se escuchó el giro del pomo de la puerta, me escondí en su armario, alguien entró y cerró la puerta, eran pasos lentos, ni se molestó en encenderla luz. Fue ahí que decidí salir…era Marco que estaba sentado en su cama mirando la puerta como si hubiese algo que ver en ella, caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia él sin hacer ruido…seguía mirando la puerta, tenia ojeras…miró sus brazos y pasó su mano por sus muñecas vi en su rostro el deseo de dañarse…no es el único que lo ha pensado…

-Te necesitó…pero….ahora debes estar feliz….¿No es así Tom?...-me dio una puntada en mi corazón, no entendía…- Serás muy feliz con Star… pero…necesito… te necesito… ¿o es que se terminó? Estaba bien a tú lado… pero se acabó… te fuiste con ella-Lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fue un fuerte golpe que retumbó incluso en mis huesos, Marco estaba en el suelo tirado, hice una llama en mi mano, pero no se movió siquiera con eso.

-¡Marco Estúpido!- mi amigo se levantó adolorido e intentó golpearme, hice un portal cuando lo esquivé y cayó al suelo del inframundo, en mi pieza en realidad. Marco se volvió a levantar y me pateo, yo lo golpee.

-¡Te odio!- me gritó mientras seguía golpeándome y comenzando a llorar

-¡Estúpido! ¡Si tanto quieres golpearme hazlo!-Díaz dudo un momento- ¡Vamos hazlo!- le grité y me lanzó un golpe, lo abracé fuerte, hasta que ya no pudo seguir golpeándome, lloraba descontrolado en mi pecho… pero sus lagrimas no eran las únicas yo también lloraba en su hombro, escondiéndome de todo ya no soportaba más guardar tanto- eres un idiota marco Díaz.

-Tú eres un idiota Tom- me decía entre sollozos, me tiré en el suelo con él mientras lo seguía abrazando, era cálido a pesar de que nos dolía a ambos… queríamos el cariño de alguien…alguien quien amar…-No me sueltes porfavor- seguía llorando pero aunque lo pidiera no lo soltaría…no quería soltarlo…¿Por qué no quería? ¿Acaso porque estaba triste?,¿ lo hacía por él?, por mí… no lo entendía, no sabía que me estaba pasando, solo… quería abrazarlo tan fuerte para que sintiera que estoy con él…acariciaba su cabello, extrañamente lo tenía sedoso y su piel era incluso más suave que su cabello, a pesar de que era delgado tenía bastantes músculos.

-hey chico karateca… tampoco te apartes de mí.

-¡¿Cómo!?, ¿¡ si te vas a ir con Star?!

-¿Star? Era demasiado para ella-me tape los ojos con mis manos, por alguna razón no soportaba más el llanto

-Yo ni siquiera pude hablar con ella…estaba besándose con un chico de natación…- me dijo sobre mi pecho intentando calmar sus lagrimas

-pero por mi culpa tú perdiste a Star-le dije aún con lagrimas en mis ojos…pero él me abrazó fuerte, de alguna forma hizo que parara de llorar,

-ya que importa… si ya perdimos Tom… oye …-Marco estaba ya más calmado y yo un poco más- ¿Puedes llevarte mi alma?- me dijo bajo, sabiendo que era una mala idea y claro que lo era

-Que rayos dices!?- le grité- no tomaré tu alma, no te mataré- marco me miró triste se levantó y fue a la puerta.

-Si no eres tú, entonces cualquier otro demonio querrá mi alma, no sirve de mucho…-acorrale al testarudo en la puerta que sonó fuerte. Lo miré a los ojos con ira.

-Su maleficencia ¿Se encuentra bien? – me hablaron del otro lado de la puerta, no le quité los ojos de encima a Marco.

-Si entras te mató- se escucharon unos pasos correr lejos por el pasillo- y tú, te voy a dar una oportunidad- parecía tenerme miedo- te voy a quitar tu alma solo dime la verdad - lo bese suave en los labios, se resistió un poco y de a poco fue soltándose conmigo, me separé de sus labios- ¿aún quieres que me lleve tu alma?- marco me miró atonito, yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que hacia…solamente lo hice… en parte es extraño besar a otro hombre pero…él es especial, también estaba confundido, él intentaba decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, acaricie su mejilla y el puso su mano sobre la mía, estaba sonriendo.

-Yo quiero vivir, ¿podrias quedarte conmigo? Estoy confundido…no sé qué- lo bese denuevo

-Que importa no saber…puedes descubrir lo que quieres conmigo… yo también estoy confundido, siento algo en mi pecho, como si fuese a explotar- me alejé de él y comencé a dar vueltas por la pieza intentando ordenar mi cabeza, Marco me sujeto del hombro- Oye no sé que me sucede, nunca sentí esto- acaricie su mano, y me giré.

-Como si estuvieses cerca, sin querer alejarte ¿aunque sepas que sea mala idea? ¿Como si fueses incluso contra ti mismo?-me dijo con una sonrisa confundida.

-Como que no quiero que este momento termine- le dije con una sonrisa y los ojos aún llorosos

-No eres el único- me dijo y una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo completo- esto se siente bien…por primera vez se siente bien…- decía sincero con su tono de voz más serio y rasposo que de costumbre.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Marco me miró y sus ojos irradiaban una sonrisa, me besó, tierno, cálido como si todo dentro de mí se derritiera con él.

-Vamos de a poco, esto es nuevo para mí- me dijo alejándose un poco, me reí un poco.

-También es nuevo para mí- dije rascándome mi cabeza, miré por un segundo el suelo y vi la carta de Marco, la levanté y la puse frente a él- nunca más Star…- tomó mi muñeca, sentí como una parte de mí se arrancó de mi cuerpo, como si el dolor que ella había dejado se fuera de a poco y me digiera adiós, me sentí liviano mientras caía una sola lagrima por mi ojo derecho.

-Nunca más Jackie- vi como a él también le dolió, como el cariño que sentía por ella se apagara- es momento de…- su voz sonó segura- de preocuparnos de nosotros- completé su frase y sonrió limpiamente, sin ningún dolor mientras quemaba la carta que había hecho.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa?- me decía un poco incomodo- tengo que limpiar el desastre que dejé- me dijo sonrojado.

-Yo te ayudo, sí soy algo más que tú amigo- le dije con una sonrisa picara, abrí un portal y volvimos a su casa, nada había cambiado entre nosotros éramos amigos, bueno… más que eso lo besaba siempre, sus padres aún no sabían de lo nuestro, no sé cómo reaccionarían si su hijo estuviese con un demonio del inframundo

-¡Marco ¡Marco!-Star golpeaba la puerta de Marco, me escondí en el guardarropa, al parecer había vuelto de Mweni, Marco le abrió y ella entró como si fuese de lo más normal, me dio un poco de rabia- ¿Por qué ayudaste a Tom?- le dijo como si fuese su obligación darle explicaciones.

-Porque él te amaba de verdad, se comió su orgullo para poder estar contigo pero tú no viste eso- Star se sentó al lado de él

-Tom es demasiado irritable…es por eso que no me gusta-le dijo sincera

-Sí lo escucharas entenderías unas cosas Star- le dijo Marco enojado- él es muy comprensivo y se preocupa mucho por las cosas que hace, es muy atento.

-Espera, ¿Atento? , ¿Qué sucede contigo Marco? Pareces una persona diferente…

-No soy diferente, solo quiero que veas otra parte de él, no vuelvas a hablar mal de él en frente mío- le decía mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en una banca cerca del armario, al parecer le estaba molestando Star.

-Marco…-le miró triste la rubia- ¿Qué te hizo Tom?

-Realmente nada, simplemente me ayudo con Jackie

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque no me entenderías como un hombre, la tristeza de no poder estar con quien quieres, el no poder siquiera tocarla, el siquiera poder acercarte por miedo…Tom sabía perfectamente…me entendía como tú jamás podrás hacerlo-le dijo enojado, no tenía idea de cómo se sentía él al respecto, llevamos poco tiempo intentando esto y no hemos hablado sobre esas cosas, miró el armario donde estaba y sonrió, sentí su confianza y cariño.

-Estas equivocado Marco- Star se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración, _¡no te acerques a Marco! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!_ Me decía a mi mismo mientras veía la situación, no quería verlo, no quería- A mi me gustas tú Marco- Ella lo abrazó, Marco estaba atónito con la situación, yo tenía rabia, pena, _Marco…Marco se quedaría con ella, es lo normal…yo sigo siendo un hombre…siempre será mejor una mujer en tus brazos que otro…_ Marco dejó que ella lo abrazara un momento, yo simplemente miraba mientras mis lagrimas caían, él tomo de los brazos un segundo a Star y la miró triste a los ojos y la alejó de sí.

-Lo siento Star, yo no te quiero de esta forma…tú eres como una hermana pequeña- le decía mientras Star soltaba unas lagrimas

-Porfavor para…con eso es suficiente, me iré pronto- ella estaba a punto de irse pero Díaz con su mano sujetó el hombro de ella.

\- siempre seré tu amigo, espero que entiendas eso pase lo que pase-Star salió de la habitación triste, Marco abrió el armario, me tiré sobre él y caímos al suelo haciendo ruido

-Disculpa por dudar de ti-le dije escondiéndome en su pecho.

-Perdóname a mí, yo también hubiese dudado de ti- me dijo un tanto triste- oye Tom…¿puedes abrazarme?- lo abrace fuerte- no quiero perder a Star como amiga.

-Tranquilo, lo sé- abrieron rápido la puerta y nos vieron a ambos abrazándonos en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué hace Tom aquí?- nos gritó Star sin entender lo que sucedía y bastante enojada.

-Star tienes que tocar antes de entrar- le dijo cansado de dar explicaciones marco, me senté sobre él- Tom es mi invitado, es normal que esté aquí, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?

-¡Ni loca te dejo sola con ese demonio!- nos gritó a ambos

-Es suficiente ¿acaso no puedo estar con mi amigo tranquilo? ¿No te bastó con lo mal que me dejaste? ¿Quieres quitarme todo?- le dije mientras me paraba y le ayudaba a Marco a levantarse.

-Tú eres un demonio, eres alguien cruel y malo que daña a todos los que se acercan- me dolió porque tenía razón.

-él jamás me hará daño Star- dijo incorporándose- uno que otro golpe karateca de mi parte- me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, yo se lo devolví con una sonrisa.

-Te estaré vigilando Tom- me dijo apuntándome con su varita

-Oye, espera- le dije antes de que se fuera- ¿Qué le pasó a tu varita?- se fue sin escucharme cerrando la puerta-¿Luddo sigue tras ella?

-No lo hemos visto desde que me secuestraron y Toffe intentó destruir la varita.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron? los hubiese ayudado

-Aún estábamos sin vernos, fue mientras te fuiste y Star te rechazó, en ese momento me raptaron. No te dije nada porque pensé que te preocuparías.

-Claro que lo hago- le dije enojado-iré a mi casa un poco, necesito investigar unas cosas- le dije mientras abría el portal.

-¿Seguro que no es por mí?- me dijo preocupado, solo atiné a besarlo y acariciarle el cabello.

-Tranquilo, no tiene que ver contigo…-toqué mi bolsillo y recordé algo- oye Marco, ten esto- era un collar rojo- cuando me necesites llámame, escucharé cuando lo hagas por esta piedra y llegaré de inmediato- le entregué el collar y estaba a punto de entrar- ¿Quieres ver películas mañana?

-Siii!

-mañana te paso a buscar en la tarde, hacemos una maratón en la noche, avísales a tus padres que irás con tus amigos- le dí un beso y me fui…por la maldad, no sé como rayos controlé mi ira debió haberme dicho en el mismo momento, hubiese incinerado a esos tipos…tengo que hablar con Brian…


	3. Aceptación

Me fui a acostar intranquilo con lo que estaba pasando…no sabía que pensaba Marco de nuestra relación, ya lo había hablado con Brian y me dijo que le diera un poco de tiempo para preguntarle, pero ya ha pasado más de un mes…haaa-suspiré- y más encima alguien además de Luddo esta tras la barita de Star, le puede suceder algo a Marco denuevo y esta vez…-no quise seguir pensando aquello me hacia mal, no quiero perderlo. Necesito hablar con Marco…él debe saber…y yo necesito saber…- me decía frotándome la cien-¿Pero le parecerá raro que aparezca en medio de la noche? Nah es Marco, ¿que podría pasar?. Fui donde él y lo pellizque un poco para que despertara…nada…le moví los pies…nada…le quité la ropa de cama… !Por Dios que tiene el sueño pesado!-me estaba irritando con la situación- Me tiré sobre él, ahogando su grito en un beso _(soy un puto amo)_ , me lo devolvió pero cada vez fue aún más salvaje, me lo llevé a mi habitación mientras seguía besándolo, no podía parar de hacerlo, su sabor era tan dulce que me incitaba a seguir, pero con un poco de fuerza me apartó de él, no podía respirar.

-Tom- me dijo con un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, su respiración estaba entrecortada y el ambiente entre nosotros estaba húmedo, ambos estábamos sudando.

-Lo siento, me descontrolé-le dije levantándolo y tirándolo en mi cama como cuando jugábamos, parece que estaba soñando-

-Tranquilo, lo disfruté- me dijo sonrojado aún sin poder respirar bien, llevaba una polera blanca y con el sudor se le veía todo su torso marcado con sus músculos, un sucio pensamiento recorrió mi mente y creo que mis ojos se lo demostraban porque no apartaba mi mirada de sus músculos- Tom ¿Estás bien?- caí en cuenta que lo estaba molestando.

-Sí sí, estoy bien, traeré algo de tomar ¿Quieres?-dije un poco nervioso mientras fui a buscar algo de beber sin que siquiera me digiera algo, volví rápido. Sentía aún esa electricidad producida por mis pensamientos, iba y venia por todo mi cuerpo y me hizo tambalear, Marco intentó ayudarme pero cuando le pasé la jarra del liquido ambos caímos, él sobre mí. Mi corazón estaba que explotaba el jugo que traje cayó en todo su cuerpo escurriendo, haciéndome sentir el liquido frio y el su musculoso torso. Comencé a lamer su cuello dulce con jugo, lo mordí y el soltó un gemido, me detuve en seco, sabía que sucedería si seguía, no era mi primera vez pero ha pasado mucho desde mi ultima vez.

-Marco, sí sigo…- le decía mientras lamia su piel sin control- no podré parar- abrí un portal junto a nosotros- sal ahora…porfavor-mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, en verdad no podía parar.

-Cierra ese maldito portal demonio- me descoloco por un segundo y comenzó a morder como si fuese un animal mi cuello

-ahhh…ahhh Marcoahhh no te arrepientas….

Levanté a Marco dejándolo de espaldas en la cama, recorría con una de mis manos su musculoso torso, quemando la polera que sobraba en la escena, _Marco estaba apetitoso_. Me subí encima de él- Nunca olvides que soy un demonio- le susurré duro y con voz grave en su oído, mientras la tela blanca se quemaba y lamía y relamía el torso dulce de Marco, gemía fuerte. El de pelo negro con fuerza me tiró de espalda a la cama quedando él arriba jugando sobre mi delgada polera con su lengua, lamia mis pezones y mordía a un costado donde terminan las costillas. Estaba extasiado como me tocaba y saboreaba, estaba gimiendo de satisfacción.

-ahhhh!mmm!- me mordí el labio por la cantidad de placer, mi espalda se arqueó- ahhhh!- solté fuerte

-No olvides que soy humano- Me dijo sexy mirándome desde abajo, mientras sus manos decendian a mi pantalón. Lo empujé dejándolo de espaldas otra vez conmigo encima.

-olvidas mis mil años niño- mi voz ruda y grave, hice arder mi ropa mostrándole mi cuerpo torneado y sudoroso, lleno aún del jugo que había caído. Quemé los pantalones de Marco, vi en sus ojos ese calor que te recorre pidiendo más y más, can mi mano acaricíe suave su pene

-Tocame…-me suplicó comencé a masturbarnos a ambos, su intimidad rozaba con la mía, duros ambos…no podía parar de tocarnos y tampoco de saborear su boca, recorriéndola entera con mi lengua, ambos estábamos sin aire, lo liberé…ambos gemimos fuerte, el moreno casi sin aire respiraba entrecortado soltando fuertes alaridos que retumbaban en las paredes de la habitación.

-Tahhhhtom ahhh yo mmm ahhh- me decía a duras penas el menor

-ya lo sé haa- comencé a frótanos más rápido.

-ahhh Tom! Ahhh más! Más!- Sonreía como un pervertido, disfrutando el cuerpo de Marco, me acerqué nuevamente a sus oídos.

-Te amo- solté sin darme cuenta y comencé a lamer desde sus lóbulos hasta la clavícula.

-ahhhm mmm mmmm mmmm ahhh ahhh ahhh hhhhaaaaaaa haaaaaa haaaa- gemia Marco tensando sus músculos, descontrolado al igual que yo liberamos nuestro liquido espeso y caliente en la mano con la cual nos estaba tocando. Marco se relajó por un momento en la cama tumbándose de estomago cansado, mientras yo le acariciaba el trasero con el liquido que habíamos tirado. Su culo era exquisito, blando, manoseable…no resistí la tentación de tenerlo.

-No te relajes aún…- le dije como un pervertido…no me reconocía.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó cansado Marco sin entender

\- Falta la mejor parte-dije con una sonrisa picara mientras bajaba por su trasero masajeandolo hasta llegar a su orificio- ¿ves esa botella bajo la almohada? Pásamela- Marco lo hizo obediente mientras seguía masajeando, me la entregó y la abrí con los dientes y con una de mis manos calenté un poco el liquido y lo vertí en su cola. Puse un poco en mi erección, mientras que con mi otra mano, mis dedos abría el pequeño orificio- ¿te duele?- le pregunté preocupado

\- no, parece un masaje-me dijo tranquilo disfrutando

-seguro..¿que quieres que te haga esto?-le dije dudando…no quiero pasarlo a llevar

-Yo..quiero sentirlo…-me dijo apoyándose en mí…confiando, me ruboricé un poco y lo besé lento en los labios.

-Dime si algo no te gusta para parar- le dije mirándolo a los ojos,Marco asintió, mientras yo seguía dilatando de a poco y masajeando besaba lento en los labios…solo hay una primera vez con la persona que amas, besaba su cara, sus parpados, su todo.

-ahhhh- gimió Marco, encontré el lugar que buscaba, hice que se pusiera en cuatro y con mis manos separé sus nalgas, solté una para introducir lento mi pene y con lentos movimientos penetraba al moreno.

-ahhh ahhh ahhh quieroahhhh verte- me decía entre gemidos quería complacerlo hoy, ambos estuvimos ahora frente a frente.

-¿No te duele así?- le decía poniendo sus piernas en mis hombros e introduciendo un poco más brusco que antes, ha estado aguantando mucho este momento.

-Nghhhno- me dijo soltando un gemido por cómo me movía. Comencé a aumentar la velocidad, sujeté las manos de Marco sobre la cabeza de él mismo, para que no se moviera y pudiera penetrarlo más fuerte. El moreno simplemente disfrutaba los besos y mordidas en el cuello, el calor a su alrededor, las nuevas sensaciones que le recorrían con cada estocada, cada emoción tomo su cuerpo y el mío.

-Mahhhh ahhhh ahhh más ahhhh mmmmm- me suplicaba Marco por más y más, mientras que lo embestía fuertemente y recorría con mis manos su cuerpo sudorosa, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación al igual que el calor de las llamas, no soportaría más la sensacíon de venirme dentro suyo, estaba al límite.

-Mahhhh Marco! No puedo ahhh!- decía mientras ahogaba mis gemidos en la boca de Marco, babeando y respirando apenas. Yo entraba y salía, mis músculos se tensaron nuevamente y el líquido blanquecino se liberó en él, que aún estaba con deseos de más, hice el último esfuerzo y le di denuevo con la misma brutalidad de antes, pero ahora con una mano frotando su pene.

-ahhh ahhhh ahhh mghhhAHHHH- gritó Marco contrayendo sus músculos, arqueando su espalda y viniéndose. Caí casi sin aire sobre el de negros cabellos, ambos nos quedamos así un buen rato, en silencio…solo se escuchaba el chirrido de las llamas consumiendo un pedazo de madera-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Marco aún sudando, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo besé en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Cómo estaría mal? Si yo te amo- le dije apenas, él me abrazó y yo a él-¿No te dolió?

-Nada, al parecer sabias de antes- me dijo un poco receloso.

-Leí algunas cosas por internet-le sonreí y lo besé denuevo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía de esta forma, pero sí hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con alguien, pero la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre y la primera vez en donde verdaderamente quería hacerlo con alguien… me enamoré de Marco…- oye chico seguridad…

-Dime…- me abrazaba fuerte.

-¿Resolviste lo que sentías? Digo… conmigo- me escondí en su pecho, no quería saber si era algo malo.

-Te amo…es….bueno…-lo besé sin que se diera cuenta y se sonrojó. Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, se puso un poco más nervioso a pesar de que yo ya sabía las palabras que diría- eres mi primer beso…y mi primera vez…- me dijo tartamudo, mientras yo le sonreía

-Vienen más mi karateca- me puse a su lado haciéndole cariño mientras lo abrazaba…se quedo dormido en mis brazos…estoy demasiado feliz a su lado, no quiero que esto termine nunca…


End file.
